Heaven:Landons only hope
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Jamie and Landon just got married, Landon is having problems coping with Jamie's sickness
1. Default Chapter

Heaven  
  
It had been 3 hours from the Jamie and Landon wedding. She was so beautiful in that dress. Landon looked breathlessly as she came down the aisle. She smiled at Landon and never wanted to be without him ever again.  
  
"I somberly swear to take Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan to be my awfully wedding wife" Landon said. "I somberly swear to take Landon Rollins Carter to be my awfully wedding husband" Jamie said. "I pronounce you husband and wife" Hegbert said.  
  
After the wedding  
  
They had a big reception with so many people. The cake was huge. All Landon's friends were there. Jamie was happy that she had come true. "Hey Mrs. Carter want to dance?" Landon asked. "No Landon, I got a present for you" Jamie said. She stood up, the music came on.  
  
Only Hope  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
when it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again Landon loved it when he heard her sing. She had the most beautiful voice ever. So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope Mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
  
oooooooooooooohhh After the song, Jamie had tears coming down her eyes. Landon came up to the stage and hugged Jamie. "I love you Landon" she said. "I love you too Jamie" Landon answered. Chapter 2 later I hope you like it. 


	2. Why Her?

Chapter 2: Why Her?  
  
No i do not own A walk To Remember and Shane West but i own the songs. I am puttin some of the songs I wrote in this story.  
  
Jamie was sleeping more often. Landon was giving his applications out to college. UNC was his dream college. He knew Jamie had faith in him. He didn't want her to leave him. They just got married. Jamie has to leave Landon one day.Then one day she will come back to Landon.  
  
Jamie and Landon the next day went to the hosipital to check her blood. Landon went through so many challenges in his life. He dealed with his dad leaving, and his friends hatin' him becasue he picked Jamie over them, now Jamie's cancer. He could remember when she told him.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Jamie and Landon walked past the place where all the teens hangout. They stop to see. Tracie and Belinda. They stopped and Belinda and Tracie walked off. "Citizen high to Citizen low" Landon said to Jamie. Jamie was just lookin' ahead. "Worried about your college applications?" Landon asked. "Not going to college" Jamie answered. "I thought...." Landon said as he was cut off by Jamie. "you assumed" Jamie answered back. "You going to do the Peace Core thing?" Landon asked Jamie another question. "No" Jamie just said. "Then what are you going to do?" Landon keep firing questions at Jamie. "Landon I'm sick" Jamie said out there. "I'll take you home and you be better tomorrow" Landon said. "No Landon i have leukemia" Jamie said. "No..No your-r 18 your-r perf-fect" Landon stuttered. "No, I found out 2 years ago and stopped responing to treatments" Jamie opened up. "You didn't tell me" Landon said. "I didn't want to be weird around me" jamie said. "espically me" "espically you, i getting along with everything fine and then you came along, I have no reason to be angry with god" Jamie said and she ran crying. Landon wanted to run after her but he just stood there crying.  
  
****end of flashback****  
  
He winced in remembering that day she told him, but he still loved her. They got the hospital and sat waiting for the nurse to call them. "Mr. and Mrs Carter." They got up and went to a room. They waited again then the doctor came in. "Hello Jamie" the doctor said. "Hi Dr. Stevenson" Jamie. "Well Jamie we have some test to do and you come in week and see how your leukiema is doing" Dr. Stevenson said. After a few test, Jamie and Landon left the office.  
  
In two weeks Jamie and Landon were waiting, sleeping and waiting some more. They went drove to the doctor again. "The test shows that the unrestrained proliferation of white blood cells are like attacking your body" Dr. Stevenson said. "what is unrestrianed proliferation?" jamie said. "Your body is not controlled and your body is growing faster than useal." The doctor said. Landon was asked out of the room so the doctor could talk to Jamie. As he sat down he said "Why Her" 


	3. A Miracle will come

A Miracle Will Come  
  
This is my next chapter. Shannon  
  
Landon wished there was someway that he could cure Jamie's cancer. He had a dream to be a doctor and he hoped a miracle would come. Jamie came out the doctors office crying. "Landon...." Jamie said. Landon got up worried. "They have a way to make me better" she said. "What?" Landon asked. "A hosipital in California has a leukemia cure" Jamie said. Landon's smile brightened up. "Are you serious?" Landon asked. "yes" Jamie said. Landon remembered the last time he was shiocked when his was going to pay for private home care.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Landon drove his BEAUTIFUL car up to the hospital. He went down the halls of this hospital. He saw Jamie being wheeled out of the room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Tell your dad, thank you" Jamie said. "What?" he said. "Landon your dad is going to pay for private home care for Jamie" Reverend Sullivan said. Landon was confused. He drove to his dad's house crying. He knocked on the door and his dad opened it. He was crying (Landon). "Thank you" Landon said. He was into a hug into his dad's arms.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
"Jamie i have lost something" Landon said. "What?" She answered. "i am feeling that i am going to lose you" Landon said. "No, Landon your never going to lose me, you know why?" Jamie asked. "Why?" Landon asked. "because I am in your heart" Jamie said. Landon was happy not lose his love of his life. He walked off to make them dinner and he wished that a miracle would come. 


	4. Never Lose your Hope

Enjoy. I have been watching my DVD of A Walk to Remember and had a few inspirations.  
  
Landon was at the side of Jamie's bed hoping that she gets better. He was worried that she was going to leave him forever. Landon saw Jamie's eyelash flutter. "Landon" she said very still. "Yes Jamie" Landon said as he hoped for something to happen. "Never lose your faith when i am gone" Jamie said smiling. "Baby, i will never lose hope or faith"Landon encouraged her."OK, i want to go back to sleep" Jamie said getting tired. She fell asleep. Landon went down stairs and made him dinner alone.  
  
The next day, Jamie was up and went down stairs. Landon was getting something at school and she was alone again. Jamie never saw Landon as much because she always sleeping and never awake to see him. The door opened. Landon came into the house. He had bags in his hands. Jamie got to the couch and lied there. Landon went to the kitchen and saw a figure on the couch. Jamie opened her eyes up and Landon. "Hey Landon" Jamie said with a big smile. "Hey baby" Landon said putting away the food. "How was your nap?" Landon asked. "Fine" Jamie said. "I thought you were at school?" Jamie asked.  
  
Thursday night. Jamie was sick as ever. She was pale all over and couldn't speak at much. She could see her family. The following night she took her last breath. She went up to heaven. She is somewhere else in the sky. Landon is sad but knows where Jamie is known. 


	5. The miracle is you

Landon rode up in his Ford SUV. I came to the house of Rev. Hegbert Sullivan. He got out the car. "It's been 4 years since the vision of Jamie walking towards me....Will stay with me forever" He walked across the street to the house that Jamie once stood. He knocked on door. The maid came to the door. He sat down on the couch.  
Hegbert came out and he got up and hugged him. "You look good" Rev. Sullivan said. "Thanks you too." Landon replied. "I'm getting by" Hegbert said. They sat down. Rev. Sullivan put his glasses down and smiled at Landon. "What's new Landon" he asked. "I got into medical school" Landon said. "Your mother told me that" He said. He knows everything. "Were so proud of you, Jamie would've been proud of you too" Hegbert blurted out.  
  
When he the word JAMIE he stopped. "Listen....I want you to have this" Landon said. He handed the book to Rev. Sullivan. "Oh, Landon" he said. He touched the book. "Thank you" he said to Landon. "I'm sorry that she never got her miracle" Landon responded. "She did it was you" he said back. What does u mean it was me? After he left, he drove to the pier where he first told Jamie that he loved her. "Jamie saved my life she taught me everything, about Life, Hope, and the long journey ahead" he started. "I will always miss her, but our love is like the wind I can't see but I can feel it..." he continued. He looked at the sunset and thought about Jamie some more then left thinking about this year when he was 17. A girl who changed his life forever. That was to Landon A Walk to Remember.  
  
OK I got the 4th and 5th from a Walk to remember and watching it made me write this. I am done with this....Shannon 


End file.
